Tempest: The Reboot
by AliceSprings
Summary: Jasmine is a demigod, the daughter of Poseidon. But due to her dodgy past and record of extreme destruction, SHIELD orders the Avengers to bring her in. When they find out the truth, they have no choice but to enlist her, for fear of a new threat rising. Khaos is coming, and only Tempest can hope to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers. Nor do I own anything you recognise from any sort of actual literature. I'm a thirteen-year-old kid who's obsessed with writing, not a famous billionaire.**

* * *

My name is Jasmine Remington. I'm a fifteen-year-old from Manhattan. I attend Midtown High School there with my best friend Peter.

But I'm not your normal teenager.

I'm what is commonly known as a demigod, or half-blood. In case the name didn't clue you in, a demigod is the offspring of a god and a mortal. In my case, Poseidon and Kala Remington.

My mother never remarried and lives in a small apartment about an hour away from my school on the bus. In other words, my life kinda sucks. I don't live with my mother usually, only during the school year, as the school wouldn't come to my usual residence, but I still visit daily.

Camp Half-Blood is a camp for people like me.

It was where I was headed on the afternoon of the 11th of June, 2016.

* * *

I sighed as I ran to catch up with the bus as always. And, as always, the driver, who I now fondly knew as Ernie, pulled up on the side of the road to allow me to get on.

"Every day, kid; every single day you're late for the bus." Ernie chuckled as I gave him my bus fare. "Oh, did Flash steal your money again?" He asked, frowning slightly at the money in his hand. I nodded.

"He always does, Ern. Been happening for years, it's not going to stop now." I said as I went to sit down. Ernie sighed and started driving.

I looked out the window tensely as the bus drove on.

This would be a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Any POV in the third person is in the POV of somebody other than Jasmine. Jasmine will be the only character written in the first person.**

* * *

Hawkeye didn't understand his orders.

He was currently tailing a fifteen-year-old kid who looked like she had about a dollar to her name. The kid was in a weird orange top with a Pegasus on it and the words 'Camp Half-Blood' in a strange line font. He supposed it was some weirdo band. She was wearing jeans with multiple doodles all over them, had long, messy hair and probably hadn't heard of a hairbrush.

Fury had told him that the kid was dangerous, having been at the scene of multiple disasters – freak storms, earthquakes, floods, bridges collapsing, even several murders and disappearances. But she just looked like some random kid in high school with more exams to worry about than government agencies following her.

The kid got off on a random hill with no marked bus stops where the bus pulled up without her even having to say anything. She walked up the hill and just... disappeared. She passed a huge pine tree and... poof. No more kid.

Hawkeye frowned. Maybe there was more to this kid than he had thought.

It had been two hours or so. The kid finally reappeared by the pine tree and just walked down the hill. A bus, the same one as before, pulled up and she got on. Hawkeye hurried to the next stop and got on the bus there, deciding it was easier.

The kid got up before one stop before her own, as most did, and Hawkeye took the opportunity to get off there and follow on foot, so he didn't seem as if he were tracking her. Everybody else but the girl also got off here.

The girl got off outside an apartment building, again, one that wasn't on the bus route. Hawkeye frowned and watched her enter.

She came out barely a few minutes later when Hawkeye was just about to follow. He frowned and followed as the girl walked off once more, instead hailing a cab. He sighed and followed in annoyance. The bloody kid couldn't stay in one place...

Jasmine, as the kid was called, went to the beach. It was quite late at night and already dark. She walked to the sea and sat down in the water, now in shorts and a thin tee-shirt. She stared out at the sea in silence, almost begging to find somewhere else to be, other than the present. Then she turned around.

* * *

I turned around with a frown. With the water heightening my senses, I _knew_ somebody was following me. And it was annoying me.

The man was in an undeniably stupid black and purple costume. He was at least ten years older than me and staring like an idiot. A monster? I doubted so. But I wasn't going to risk it.

I stood up, pulling a simple kopis sword from the water, not bothering to look at it.

The man frowned, reaching for a bow over his shoulder. I sighed. A son of Apollo maybe?

I didn't care.

I bolted down the beach, remaining in the water for extra speed.

 _'Please say Flash won't...'_ I didn't even have time to finish the thought as I ran straight into Flash Thompson.

"Hephaestus' hand grenades," I muttered, hurriedly moving back and searching for an escape. I had none. It was Flash, Catsuit following me or bolt into the sea.

"What are you doing twerp?" Flash sneered. "Who's your boyfriend?"

I sighed. "Oh, you know, I'm just wondering how a slimeball like you ever got onto the football team. And the guy, somebody too important to know the likes of you." I responded tauntingly.

Why I was demanding a beating, I didn't know. Maybe I just wanted to get away from Catsuit. That was it, I was avoiding Catsuit.

Right?

I snapped back from my thoughts when Flash punched me hard in the gut.

"That all you got? I couldn't feel anything." I said. I really was demanding a beating now, but at least I had a good reason to tell Percy and my mum why I was so beaten up when I got home...

Flash growled and kept hitting me.

Until somebody hit him.

I frowned at Catsuit guy, then nodded and darted off, holding my stomach in pain. I used vapour to travel to get home after turning a corner.

* * *

Hawkeye had been able to stand the random dude coming and picking on the kid he was tailing. Bit when he started hitting her? He didn't know, it just pissed him off. The little rat thought it was okay to pick on somebody, for whatever reason, specifically when that person is alone in what is clearly their alone place and didn't think there would be consequences. Hopefully, the concussion he gave the kid would be lesson enough.

He sighed as the kid had got away. But at least he knew where her apartment was so he could meet her there at least. Thus, he sighed and headed back to the helicarrier.

Peter Parker was annoyed. Clint had come in when he was in the middle of getting a mission from Fury.

But what annoyed him most was what Clint had said.

"That kid, Jasmine, she's dangerous." He said, eyes wide. "She had this sword thing and she's super fast even in water and she freaking disappeared into nothing twice!"

Peter stood up. "Jasmine? Jasmine Rimington?"

Peter, being Jasmine's best friend knew of her powers and demigod status, and even helped fight in a war against Gaia when she rose for the second time. He had known her most of his life and had a secret crush on her.

Clint nodded. "Had to follow her. Weird kid..." He muttered. "Wait, you know her?" He asked

"She's only my best friend! "He growled." Well, along with Harry and MJ, but still one of my best friends!"

Clint and Fury both looked surprised. There was a discussion and it was decided that Peter was to also trail her physically, especially after he explained what had happened in the past, excluding the fact that Jaz was a demigod.

Clint was to engage her the next evening and bring her in.

Peter wasn't happy, but it was the only way to appease Fury.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I looked around my English class. It was last period so after this, I was heading home. No Flash, no Peter, no Catsuit following me.

Oh, how wrong I was.

Class ended. I left. I went straight to the beach, with Peter, who had insisted he come. My perfect plan wasn't so perfect, but oh well.

There were no monsters at the beach, just me and Peter, now in swimming costumes on the deserted beach. Relaxing in each other's company. It was nice.

Well, it was until Peter said he was going to get us ice creaks, disappeared off, and signalled for Catsuit to come out.

Sneaky bastard.

I sighed, waiting until I heard the whiz of an arrow before creating a water shield to protect myself. I stood calmly.

"Come on, Catsuit, fight me," I said, bored, smirking.

And the guy did.

He rushed forwards, preparing a hook punch to the side of my face...

I blocked the punch and threw him over my shoulder, instead of finishing him simply, I moved back. Catsuit twisted and kicked my legs out from under me, getting up. He kicked at my head.

I blocked again and hooked my leg around his. I tripped him like this and put him in a lock, holding him there as a huge wave washed over us, quite deliberately slamming his head into a rock. The water then moved away from him, careful not to harm the man other than knocking him unconscious.

The man sagged and I sighed as the water retreated. What a good way to end the day.

I decided to go swimming, clear my mind and hopefully catch a hippocampus to Camp.

* * *

Hawkeye woke up a few hours later, angrily cursing as he stood up awkwardly. He was soaking wet, pissed off and...

The girl wasn't too far away, unconscious and shaking like she was having a seizure. He frowned and scrambled to his feet, watching, stunned as her arm twisted and broke, lash marks appearing slowly on her small body.

He ran over and picked the child up, not hesitating as he called for Widow's aid. Natasha would know what to do...

Natasha didn't know what to do, and the girl's injuries were becoming quite extensive. So she did the sensible thing and took the girl and Clint to Stark Towers, where Bruce could at least keep her under surveillance if he couldn't awaken and heal her.

It was needless to say the others were surprised.

Tony and Steve had yelled at them unthinkingly. Bruce has ignored them and ushered them to his lab, placing the girl down on a surgery table and examining her quickly.

"I don't understand it, but it seems she is being attacked while she sleeps, likely seeing these events play out and her body mimicking the reactions." He said.

"Basically, we have to wake her up," Tony asked, smirking. He picked up a gallon of water, held in a large bottle, and dumped it over her head before anybody could tell him to stop.

And then Peter walked in.

He walked in as the girl started awake; gripping her stomach like it was on fire and glaring darkly around. The water made her look somewhat like a drowned rat, but not in a comical way, more in the way that made you pity the child.

"Where the _fuck_ am I?" She demanded in a wheeze. Bruce wasn't listening as he gently lay her back down and examined her.

"Broken arm with three break points, loss of blood, fractured ankle, a broken leg with four break points, crushed rib, no punctures. Broken collarbone and shoulder blade." He listed her main injuries, stunned.

Peter growled. The girl shook slightly and three loud cracks sounded in quick succession as her arm bent back to a normal angle. Four more cracks and her leg was healed. Two, and her collarbone and shoulder blade were. Finally, her ankle fixed itself.

At each crack, everybody in the room winced.

Peter finally moved forwards and just hugged the girl. The girl pushed him away.

"Peter, where in Hades am I?" She repeated angrily.

"Avengers Towers." He said, sounding ashamed.

The girl winced. "Call Percy, please. I'm getting a ride back to Camp," she said, standing awkwardly.

"No." Most of the Avengers called at once, startling the girl, who sat back down automatically, flinching. Natasha immediately felt bad and walked forwards.

"Look, kid, we can't let you leave now." She said, frowning.

"Why? Is it because I beat that Catsuit guy thing or whatever?" The girl demanded.

It was Tony who answered.

"No... Did you beat Hawkeye? Did you get it on camera?"

"No!" The kid snapped irritably.

"Either way, you aren't leaving. Natasha, the room opposite yours?" Tony suggested.

Natasha nodded and dragged the girl off, ignoring her complaints and weak threats. The kid was still badly injured, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

I hated everything about the place.

Natasha had taken my weapons and left me in a bedroom. I sighed and tried to get some sleep.

Eventually, I did. But I can't say I'm happy about that.

My dream started as it always did, on the trip. What trip, you must all be wondering. Let me explain:

Two years ago, ten of the twelve Olympian gods had become angered as the objects of their powers were stolen. I was thirteen at the time. The gods noticed that neither Poseidon nor Dionysius' objects had been stolen, thus blaming the children of those gods.

My brother, Percy, was in England with his girlfriend, Annabeth, and the rest of the 'Seven' of the great prophecy a few years back. At the time, there were no children of Dionysus. Who else is there to blame?

Me. Poseidon claimed me a few days later.

There was a large discussion. Most of the gods wanted me dead, but neither Poseidon, Hades or Hestia, who had gotten involved for once, would accept it. So they chose the next best thing.

I was sent to Tartarus. Now you're all caught up... Well, not quite.

The dream started at the River Cocytus. I was facing Nyx and Anklys desperately, breathing with extreme difficulty. The two goddesses were way more powerful than me, but I couldn't give up. I refused to.

Anklys I had managed to push into the River Cocytus, but she had resurfaced quickly and tossed me in there.

I had to claw to try and get out while the goddesses just laughed. They just... Laughed.

I shook and shuddered, not fighting against the current of the river.

I was pulled out by somebody.

I looked up. It was a young man with a kind smile and a scar across his face. I vaguely recognised him, but not enough. I coughed up some water, too exhausted to even look back to see Nyx and Anklys.

"Don't worry kid, they're gone." The man said, frowning deeply. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"The gods... Sent me here..." I managed to mutter, shaking.

The man nodded and helped me to my feet. I didn't understand why the hell he was there at the time, but now, I wanted to spit every foul curse I could think of in Luke Castellan's face.

Luke took me to a WW11 style camp. He led me inside like it was the best thing ever. In Tartarus, it was.

I stumbled and struggled beside Luke, who had his arm around my wait to prevent me from running. I wanted to, then, not trusting anywhere set up like a military torture camp.

I was right not to.

The scene changed quickly and my younger-self had screamed as the pain hit me...


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha woke to a scream. Wincing, she rolled out of bed, still in her pyjamas and ran to the room opposite hers, where the screams were coming from. She kicked down the door and ran inside.

Blood stained sheets met her eyes first as the girl on the bed, Jasmine, thrashed and tossed desperately. As before, wounds seemed to be inflicting themselves on her as she slept. It was a miracle the girl wouldn't wake.

Natasha ran over, not knowing what to so. She shook the girl carefully, then winced as a shot hole appeared in the shoulder she was shaking. Who the hell was shooting at the kid?

She could see the bone and the bullet still buried in the wound.

"JARVIS, call Tony and Bruce and get them down here immediately," Natasha growled.

"Yes, ma'am. How would you like your message phrased?" JARVIS asked.

"Tony, Bruce, get the fuck down to the kid's room." Natasha clarified, exasperated with the robotic system.

It took Bruce about a minute to get down there, where he stood numbly in the door. Tony followed five minutes later.

Bruce finally moved when Tony arrived and hurried over, assessing the girl hurriedly. "It's the same as before. Some malevolent force attacking her." He said.

"Oh, you don't say." Natasha snapped. Tony grinned and ran off to the bathroom. He came back out with a bucket of water. Without hesitation, he threw it over enthusiastically over Jasmine, who spluttered awake. She didn't move, breathing hard. She seemed confused.

"Luke?" She mumbled, looking around. Clint was hovering at the door now, concerned, along with Peter, Thor, Steve, The Petranovas, and... Wade Wilson? Natasha didn't question it, turning back to Jasmine, who had scrambled back frantically upon seeing Clint and Thor.

Thor frowned.

"Why is Jasmine Rimington in Avengers Tower?" He asked gruffly, frowning and walking forwards, not noticing the girl's fear.

"You know her?" Several voices asked at once.

* * *

I stared at the man with long blond hair as he explained how he knew me. Or, knew of me.

The man was Thor, Norse God of thunder and the skies. I was Jasmine Rimington, daughter of Poseidon, a demigod, who had aided in several wars but had been declared an enemy of the Olympians two years prior. He explained that I had been sent to Tartarus alone and been tortured there by the spirits of Luke Castellan and Chronos, who at the time were still combined. Khaos, the primordial force that had existed before anything. And now he was pissed because it wasn't perfect. He was the one attacking me, he said.

During this huge talk, Peter and some other guy in a weird red and black suit that kinda creeped me out came over. Peter sat next to me, holding my hand comfortingly while Catsuit 2 just sat there, listening quietly. It was very unnerving.

Everybody was stunned by the explanation.

Peter sighed and went off to find some water so I could heal myself. Catsuit 1 and 2 stared at me.

"You owe me a rematch." Catsuit Orignal demanded.

"Are you guys aware that Jaz is confused as heck and has no idea what is going on, right? She doesn't even know who we are, with the exception of me." Peter said. I just watched silently.

Catsuit 2.0 grinned. "I'm Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool."

"Clint, Hawkeye." Catsuit said. 'Hawkeye'? More like Hawkasshole.

"Natasha Romanov. Black Widow." Said the woman that had the bedroom opposite me.

This continued until I knew all their names.

"Don't get me wrong, I love to chat; tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I've got some wounds to heal and you've probably got other kids to abduct," I said, vapour travelling out hurriedly.

* * *

"Jasmine! Thank the gods." Percy exclaimed as I appeared in Poseidon cabin. He jogged over and hugged me tightly. "You had me, Kayla, and Sally so worried." He chided.

"I'm fine Perce. Call my mum, will you? I need to go think." I brushed my brother off quickly, walking out.

I walked to the beach and stated out to sea. Everything was so different...

Years ago, I would sit here with Percy and Tyson and just talk and laugh. We'd make terrible puns and Tyson would laugh and hug us and everything had been just perfect. I was a little sister to the two best brothers in the world.

Then Tartarus had happened. After I had escaped the camp, I had trecked on to the Doors of Death, determined to warn the Camp of Khaos. I had fought the monsters there and used any spoils of war, horns and hands and bones, to make a structure that would hold the button for me. I hurried into the elevator. I came out in Greece.

I had to convince a few people in aiding me back to America. In the end, I had to IM Reyna, who arranged for Nico to pick me up.

Nico had managed to shadow travel straight to Greece. Afterwards, he had needed to rest for a day or so. Then, we shadow travelled back to Camp.

All of my fiends, expect my brothers and immediate cousins, hated me. Percy, Tyson, Jason Thalia, Nico and Hazel all believed she had done nothing and welcomed her back to Camp with open arms. She had explained what has happened and...

They had hated her as well, Nico, Percy, and Tyson excluded. They believed me. They knew I wasn't a thief.

I ended up leaving Camp to live with my mother.

I went back to school after apparently spending a year in Britain, which Poseidon and Athena had arranged.

Only Poseidon, Athena, Hestia, Hades and Ganymede knew of my return.

The other gods slowly found out, but nothing was done.

I was allowed to live for the time being.

As I sat on the beach, that was what I thought of. All those memories, going through Tartarus...

I was too out of it to recall the footsteps behind me.


End file.
